Where do babies come from?
by Queen Luana
Summary: It's the question amongst younglings nowadays. Will Trunks and Goten's parents be able to hide from this creepy question? [ONESHOT] Don't take the humor too serious.


**Queen Luana** : Never thought I'd actually have the guts to write it. It's a very short fanfic but well, don't expect too much of it. It's just that I luv writing and all so I just write down everything that reaches my mind. So, when I read **Star0307**'s fanfic on **Things DBZ characters would never say** I suddenly imagined an entire scenario with it. So, this is the result. I know it ain't that good, so please no flaming.

* * *

**Where do babies come from?**

******

* * *

**

"Daddy, where do babies come from?"

Vegeta lowered his newspaper to find his little boy standing there, his blue eyes as big as always and a few lavender hairs hung over his forehead. "Uh…" Trunks blinked rocking back and forth. Vegeta quickly hid behind his newspaper again. "Go ask Kakarot!" he hastily said. Trunks blinked some more times then hopped out of the room.

At the Son's residence…

"Daddy, where do babies come from?"

Goku choked in his sandwhich and Chi-Chi gave him a hard slap on the back. "Uh… babies? Well, that's uh… gee, why do you wanna know?"

Goten shrugged. "I'm curious!" G

oku scratched his nose. "Uh… from mummy's tummy."

"How do they get in mummy's tummy?" Goten asked, curiosity rising.

"Uh…"

The phone went and Chi-Chi answerred. "Hello? Oh yes, I'll get him." She held out the phone to Goku. "It's for you."

"Well, sorry little buddy!" Goku said cheerfully. "I have to answer the call now! Come ask me again later, okay son? Yeah hello?" Goten walked off, stomping his feet in rage.

"Mister Kakarot?"

"Oh hi, Trunks, what can I do for you?" Goku asked as he resumed eating his sandwich.

"Do you know where the babies come from?" Goku fell down onto the floor.

"Gohaaaaan…"

"Hm-hm…" Gohan kept reading his science-book.

"Where do babies come from?" his little brother asked hopping on his brother's desk. Gohan hesitated, then closed his book and stared blankly ahead of him.

"You know, you'd actually think that with the amount of knowledge I gain every day for the past ten years I would know."

That night in Goten's tree house…

"We've got major problems men!" Goten stated. "It appears none of evidence GU, also known as Grown Ups, appear to have any knowledge coming to the fact of where babies come from?"

Trunks and Marron blinked at him. Goten chuckled. "Gohan helped me write it." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, men…" A silent cough was heard. Goten sighed. "And women."

Marron smiled pleased and continued combing the hair of her doll.

"It is our mission _and_ our task to find out where babies exactly come from!"

"My daddy says the storks bring them," Marron stated.

"Well, my dad says they come from mum's tummy!" Goten snapped.

"Maybe there are storks in your mums tummy…" Trunks suggested.

"B-But storks have sharp beaks and claws!" a pale Goten said. "… Oh my God they would tear our mums to shreds!"

Marron let out a frightened gasp. Goten jumped onto the little table in their threehouse. "Men and women! Hereby it is our quest to protect our mummy's from storks! Let us declare war! AAAAH!" He jumped back of the table then out of the treehouse. "DEATH TO ALL THE STORKS!"

Trunks and Marron only sat there. "But mummy said the children come from cabbage," Marron then said.

Goku was pretty, uh, surprised whe he found his youngest son in his room, weaponed with baseballbat and frying pan and pillows tied on his back and belly. "No storks are gonna hurt my mummy!" he said determined. It didn't take that long for Goku to understand the picture. He sat down on his son's bed and placed Goten on his knee.

"Look, Goten, I guess it's best if I do tell you where babies come from. And believe me, it has got nothing to do with storks…"

About twenty minutes later Goten was still sitting on his dad's knee, looking horrorstruck. "And, that's how babies are made," Goku finished his story.

With a shriek Goten jumped away. "BUT THAT MEANS YOU AND MUM ALREADY DID IT TWICE!" he cried pointing an insulting finger at Goku. Chuckling, Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Hehe, not just twice…" Screaming loudly Goten ran out of the room.

"Hello, this is Trunks Briefs."

"Hey Trunks, I found out where babies come from," Goten sniggered at the phone. "Wanna know?"

"You betcha!"

"I'm off to the mall, you want me to bring you something?" Bulma asked as she grabbed her purse.

"No," Vegeta said shortly.

Bulma smiled. "Vegeta, you're forgetting my bye-bye kiss," she giggled. Moaning Vegeta leaned over to her and kissed her shortly on the lips just as Trunks walked into the room.

"You are sick yucky people!" he cried then ran upstairs.

The couple looked at the stairs. "What was that all about?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma blushed. "I uh, I believe our son found out where babies come from."

"Oh…" Vegeta said and swallowed. "So… Where _do_ babies come from?"

* * *

**Queen Luana** : Ah, poorignorant Vegeta. Oh well, hope it wasn't a waste of your valueable time. Review if you want! I like reviews. (puppy eyes) 


End file.
